Typically, power and communication cables are routed and terminated in individual raceway channels to maintain separation of the power and communication cabling. Raceway systems have also routed power and communication cables in individual raceway channels with a third raceway channel being provided to accommodate the power and communication devices as suggested by U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,421. The '421 patent includes a raceway having power and communication channels with divider walls that form a third center channel. Cabling is routed from the power or communication channel to the third center channel by shearing one of the divider walls thereby providing access to the third center channel. As a result, a portion of the power or communication channel is exposed to the third center channel. The '421 patent also includes a cover that is installed over the power channel, the communication channel and the center channel therebetween. When it is necessary to inspect one of the channels, the cover must be removed from all of the channels and disruption of already terminated power and/or data connections occurs. Therefore, it Is desirable to provide an improved raceway system that maintains channel separation of power and communication cabling while providing independent access to each channel throughout the system for easier alterations to the system such as moves, adds and changes.